


小企鹅与探险队

by kasusu



Category: all橘, mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	小企鹅与探险队

day1

旅程还没过半，我们捡到个男孩子，他窝在一间狭小的冰屋里。

“这是路过的大叔帮我搭的！”他吸溜着鼻子说。

他叫林彦俊，其他的事情却一概不说。

“我迷路了，可以跟你们走一阵吗？”鼻涕泡终于还是蹦了出来，他有点不好意思，漂亮的手指塞了塞自己的鼻孔，好像那样就能止住一样。

成员们都没有异议，毕竟多一个少一个人不是什么大事，彦俊就这样加入了我们的旅途。

他穿着毛茸茸的白色外套，带着耳罩，打哆嗦时长一些的袖子不自觉地上下摆动。

走在冰面上摇摇晃晃的他，被我们叫做小企鹅。

 

day2

在极冷之地，补充充足的热量是必须的。

“可以吃到汉堡包和麦辣鸡翅之类的快餐吗？”彦俊坐在炉火旁扬起脸，问地天真。

“哪里有那种东西啊！”耐不住性子的队员吐槽道。

“我们要自己捕猎做饭，然后，暂时储备了大量的巧克力和糖果——”

我还没说完，彦俊“蹭”的举起手，”我爱吃甜的！”

“好好好，但可不能给你白吃，你明天去捕鱼吧，和队长一起。”

彦俊冲我笑，“我捉鱼很厉害的！”

 

我和彦俊一人一个冰窟窿，他叼着巧克力哼歌，一副怡然自得的样子。

今天他在外套外面又穿了套棉服，穿了半截手套，冻得通红的手指捏着鱼竿，“好冷啊。”

我尝试去跟他聊些什么：

“彦俊，你为什么从家乡来到这么远的地方？”

“……不告诉你。”

“父母不担心你吗？”

“要你管！”

“你的家乡是什么样子的啊？”

“……”

我厌倦了独角戏，彦俊始终专注看着鱼鳔，半天也没动静，终于他幽幽地开了口。

“我就是来这边换下心情的。”

我扭头看他的侧脸，长睫毛快速眨着。

“我的家乡，是个温暖的地方，可是我不再喜欢它了。”

彦俊向我这边凑了凑，“你呢？”

“我家人都曾经是探险队成员，我从小在这里长大。”

彦俊嘟囔：“怪不得这么能冻……”

“这次探险也算是对自己极限的挑战吧，走到哪里都好，是我们调整心态的一环。”

“那我们大概的目的算是一样呢，”彦俊弯起眼睛，笑脸突然被惊恐替代，“哇——啊！”

鱼鳔剧烈晃动，我还没来得及叫他放手，他就被冰下突然的力气拉进了冰面，我立刻抱住他的腰，在他的脸和水进行着亲密接触的时候，把他拉了上来，看样子鱼线应该是断了。

彦俊的绒帽掉到水里了，他头发也湿掉了，脸上滴滴答答掉着水。

“呜呜……好冷。”说着他用手抹脸上的水，他眼睛被水眯到了。

水是抹掉了，脸上却被摸成了花脸猫，他睁开眼，发现自己手上全黑了，“你们的鱼竿怎么还掉色！”

因为是自制的啊，我没敢说出来。彦俊气呼呼地跺脚。

我用毛被裹住他，头发上的水已经结成了冰。

回去据点，彦俊缩在被褥里，喝着热可可，上面撒了几粒棉花糖。

他哈了一声，温热的湿气飘向空中。

“钓鱼真的没那么简单。”我对他说。

彦俊无言，算是承认了，“我要擦脸，好脏。”小黑脸冲毛巾抬了抬下巴，“可以帮我擦吗？”

 

day10

这几天大家夜不能寐，总是怕被大型动物攻击了营地。

彦俊自然是没见过，追在我屁股后面问，“北极熊会很凶猛吗？我们会不会有危险……”

我安慰他说有麻醉枪，彦俊摇摇头，“要是没打中怎么办！”

“哈哈，小企鹅害怕了吗。”副队长叼着烟说。

“谁说我怕了！”彦俊不甘示弱，明明在我们谈论北极熊话题时肩膀抖的像个筛子，“说不定还是我保护你们呢——”

 

凌晨2：00，彦俊把我拍醒了。

“你有没有听到……北极熊的叫声。”他的眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴唇被咬住的地方发了白，还没等我回复，彦俊已经想往我睡袋里钻。

“嗯？我没听到啊。”

彦俊又辩解几句，说他确实听到了。

“应该是冰裂的声音，不用担心。”

彦俊点头，半个身子却已经钻了进来，头发蹭着我的脖子，毛毛的触感，小声说，“那我可以跟你一起睡吗？”

他穿着条纹毛衣，正面冲着我的肩膀。我看见他下垂的睫毛温顺地一上一下的摆动着。

“我本来是不怕死的。”他说。

“但是，当死距离自己那么近的时候，会控制不住恐惧它。”

彦俊仰起头，在只有些许光亮的夜里，眼神中闪烁着期待，“你不怕吗？”

“怕，但是有比生和死更重要的东西存在。”

彦俊似懂非懂地点点头，沉默了一会儿，“你可以拍拍我吗，现在……还是很怕。”

我左手从上面伸过去，轻轻抚着彦俊的后背，他小声说了句“谢谢”。

“你没遇到我们之前，一个人是怎么坚持下来的？”

“唔……就一直躺在那个小冰屋里。”

我忍不住笑出声，彦俊瞪了我一眼。

“不知不觉你就来依靠我了。”我说。

彦俊不好意思了，头低的更低了，仔细一看耳朵已经红掉了。

“那真是对不起吼——！”

 

day35

已经有一阵子看不到白天了。

“尽管知道很正常，但是还会不安呢。”彦俊是这样说的。

“再坚持半个月，就能看到太阳了。”

计时工具都没电或者坏掉了，大家过着不分昼夜的生活，精神状态也大受打击。

这天又轮到我和彦俊去捉鱼。

为了保持适合清醒，我们持续不间断的交谈。

彦俊昨天没休息好，一直打着瞌睡，我叫他不下十次，后来我也有点恼了。

“睡着会死的！彦俊！”

雪就没停过，再加上飓风，我开始后悔带他出来。

“我来这里就是来寻死的，这正好顺了我的意！”

彦俊冲我喊着，脸上沾着冰渣渣。

我茫然的看着他，他继续说，“本来我是想来到一个人烟罕及的地方，想要自己死掉算了的……谁知道遇到了你们。”

彦俊声音里缠上了哭腔，我摸了摸他冰凉的发丝，他眨着被泪水侵占的眼睛，向我靠了过来，不知道是鼻涕还是泪水的一股脑全蹭上来。

他哭了一会，抬起头，脑门儿刚好碰到了我的下巴。

“……谢谢你。”

 

day45

旅行还在继续，离开的人却越来越多了，最后只剩下我和彦俊。

他一度问我要不要放弃，我反问他那你呢，他摇摇头，也许他不放弃的是寻死之心，我打断了他的话，转开了话题。

我找燃料，彦俊去钓鱼，他满口答应。

我回来的早一些，坐着等彦俊，过了一个小时也不见人，我隐隐觉得不妙。

出去在附近找了一圈，又跑远了些，从呼啸的风雪中慢慢走过来一个人。

“我……我捉到了好多鱼！”彦俊神情痛苦地，却还是冲我笑着。

我跑过去扶他，他浑身都是僵得。

“刚才一个老伯，告诉我那边鱼有好多好多，果不其然诶！”

回到营地里，他举着筐给我看，“你看，我们可以吃好几天了。”

我点头，把他头上的帽子拿下来，“彦俊你身子都僵了，用热水擦下身子。”

“我没事。”

彦俊环住自己的身子，还是忍不住抖起来。

“这种人烟罕及的地方，哪里见得到人。”我说。

“可是我真的看到了！一个伯伯，告诉了我钓鱼点。”

“……你的身体到极限，出现幻觉了。”

“不是……！”彦俊急红了眼，还想跟我辩，我把他的衣服解开，用热毛巾擦着他身子。

“呼……”彦俊叹了口气，身子蜷缩着，“也许你说的对，我可能快死了吧。”

“不要胡说，我不是那个意思！”

彦俊不说话了，专注地看我擦着他的身子，突然他抱着我的手臂。

“你这样摸着我真的好舒服。”

我看见彦俊脸红了，他不敢看我的眼睛，盯着自己的脚尖。

“彦俊？”

彦俊的白色棉袄被解开了，露出里面被冻得红红的肌肤，他握住我的手摸向自己的肚子。

“好暖和……”

手的动作往下移了些，彦俊舔了舔嘴唇，“揉揉，好不好？”

我不由自主的动作起来，彦俊身上的白色棉衣从肩上滑下来，他嘟囔着，还是好冷哦，张开手臂让我抱他。

我把外套脱掉，抱上他细瘦的身子，彦俊哆嗦了一下，在我耳边说，“亲亲，也要。”

然后他缠上我的舌头，软绵绵的寻求回应。

我大力的揉着彦俊白色的内裤，不怀好意的向上扯，他“啊”了一声，含着泪花看了我一眼。

拉着他冰冷得手，一起覆盖在上面。

“给你捂捂手。”我这样撒着谎，痴迷地占有彦俊得脆弱。

最后他带着哭腔射了出来。

 

day60

夜晚不停，我们没办法前进，已经完全失去了方向。

彦俊喝着热可可，自己把棉花糖穿在竹签子上，在火堆旁烤着。

“喏，给你吃。”他把竹签子凑到我嘴边，我咬了一口，却被烫到了舌头，他对着棉花糖吹气，“这回不烫了。”

我们交换了一个棉花糖味道的吻，离开的时候彦俊嘴边粘着糖丝儿，估计我也是，他看着我，傻笑了几声。

如今，我已经不知道着场探险的目的是什么。

彦俊看起来无所谓的样子，晚上凑过来和我睡觉，接吻。

我自以为自己有能力去救赎他，但好像根本不是这样，我完全在被他牵着鼻子走，彦俊很乖，有时候又极其叛逆，一副不可控的样子。

“你在想什么？”声音从我身后传来，彦俊压到我身上。

“我只是在想，我们什么时候能见到阳光。”

“就这样一直生活在黑暗里也挺好，”彦俊把棉花糖扔到可可里，立刻化掉了，结成白色的糖霜，“我们互相作伴，没有人能打扰我们。”

“我们能坚持多久呢？”

彦俊沉默了一会，所问非所答地说：

“如果我消失了你也不要找我。”

 

day99

彦俊随着黑夜一起消失了，天亮了一半，我找不到他。

我自暴自弃的一个人向北边走着。

走了好远，一个人也看不到。

已经放弃，想要寻求救援的我瘫坐在雪上。

“嗨！”

有人拍着我的肩膀，我回过头。

“说过不要来找我了嘛。”

彦俊啄了下我的脸，吸着鼻子拉我起来。

太阳完全升起来了，我们没地方躲，只好大大方方让它照过来。

“我找到比生和死更重要的东西了。”

 

day100

小企鹅走起路来左摇右摆，在冰面上就趴下用肚皮滑行。

彦俊看着那群小企鹅，捂着嘴偷笑。

“小企鹅，你还笑人家，昨天找本地人搭讪，你走三步摔一跤，看到人家都忍俊不禁了。”

脸上被轻拍了一下，”不许揭我老底！”

彦俊摸摸鼻子：“下次探险什么时候啊？”

“你这是上瘾了吗，才刚结束啊。”

“不甘心啊！要不是极夜，我们可以走的更远呢。”

我凑到彦俊耳畔，“我带你探险，那你什么时候带我去你家乡看看呢？”

温热的气息在寒冷的温度中更加敏感，彦俊耳尖颤了一下。

“那…我们现在就出发吧！”

彦俊“咻”的跑到冰上，想跟上他们的队伍，一群企鹅被惊吓得跑散了，彦俊滑倒在地上滚了几圈，冲我温柔又羞涩得笑了。

他冲我做口型：

“不，许，再，叫，我，小，企，鹅！”

 


End file.
